My Strawberry Ice Cream
by idyllic nocturne
Summary: As described by my beta, Awww… delightfully sweet. I think I very nearly got a cavity. But the good kind of cavity that only comes from fluffy fanfiction. Warm and fuzzies big time. IR


Disclaimed! I only have a few IchiXRyous left on my computer, then I'll be done with TMM, maybe for good.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**My Strawberry (Ice Cream)**

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo tossed and turned on the bed. Finally, she gave up. "Ryou?" she whispered, poking the pillow he held over his head. "Are you awake?"

After a moment's hesitation, he sat up and looked over at her. "I am now." He sighed. "What's wrong? It's two in the morning." She couldn't help but notice how tired he looked. Knowing she would have to milk it, Ichigo stuck out her lower lip slightly.

"Ryou-kun, I want my ice cream," she whined.

He stared at her. "You have to be kidding me."

"Nuh-uh. Oh, and I want strawberry."

Ryou slowly got out of bed. "Of course you do," he muttered, fully aware that she could hear every word. "I'll be back."

Ichigo gave him a thankful smile, and flopped back onto the bed to wait.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ryou looked at the open freezer and sighed. He had gone to the grocery store just the other day and got thirty dollars' worth of strawberry ice cream, now gone. Well, he had gotten some vanilla for himself, but Ichigo wouldn't be allowed to have _that_! Besides, he had eaten almost all of it.

"Ryou?" Ichigo called. "Is everything okay?"

"We're out of ice cream."

"Oh."

Ryou was about to go back to bed, when something on his hand caught his eye. It was a band of white gold on his ring finger, given to him almost two years ago. Ryou sighed. Ichigo needed him, even if it was for something so frivolous as strawberry ice cream, and he couldn't miss his chance to be her knight in shining armor.

"I'm going to go get some at the store."

"Oh, Ryou! You're so wonderful!" He smirked and grabbed his jacket.

"And don't you forget it, Strawberry!" Ryou called as he walked out the door.

He walked right past his motorcycle. It wasn't that far to the store, and the winter air would help to wake him up.

-.-.-.-.-.-

A bell on top of the door alerted the woman at the register to his presence. "Oh, Ryou-kun, you poor dear. What does Ichigo-chan need this time?"

"Hello, Hoshi-san. Strawberry ice cream again."

"Now what did I tell you? Either call me Oba-san or Momoko, none of that silly 'Hoshi-san.'" The elderly woman took a closer look at him. "Ryou-kun, you look exhausted. Well, you know where the freezers are." She laughed at his grimace.

"So, when again is the baby due?" she called to the back of the store.

"Six weeks, and not a day too soon," he said, walking back to the counter. "I love her, really, but all of this constant worry and fuss is just too much." The shop owner shook her head sagely.

"Oh, Ryou-kun, you silly boy. You've got a family now. The worry and fuss has just begun." He looked to her, eyes wide with disbelief and exhaustion, and for a moment Ryou seriously thought that he would cry.

Just…starting?

Ryou shook his head, trying to resist the urge to scream and throw a tantrum like a child. He pulled out his wallet to pay, but Momoko shook her head.

"No, no, Ryou-kun. You've given my store more than enough business. This week, everything for the Shiroganes is on the house."

"But—"

"Now run along to little Ichi-chan. I'm betting she's waiting anxiously for your return, am I right?"

"Well, yes, but I couldn't possibly—" She guided him out of the store.

"Say hello to Ichigo-chan for Hiroshi and me!"

"Uh, yes, Ma'am."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo's eyes fluttered. Where was he? He remembered to get strawberry, didn't he? She desperately hoped he did. What in the world would she do without him?

She would die from lack of ice cream, that's what she'd do.

Why were her eyelids feeling so _heavy_? Maybe if she just closed them for a minute…

Ichigo was instantly asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ichigo?" Ryou called. No answer. "I got your ice cream." The house remained silent.

He trudged up the stairs, bowl of stupid strawberry ice cream in hand. All negative thoughts rushed from his mind when he opened the bedroom door. Ichigo was asleep, looking as peaceful and as angelic as one could be.

How in the world was he supposed to stay mad at her?

Ryou gently set the ice cream down on the nightstand, trying not to wake her. He slipped into bed beside her with a yawn.

Ryou loved his little Strawberry more than words could say. She made him feel as sappy as a greeting card. Ichigo was…his world. And soon…soon he would have another to…love with all…his heart.

He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


End file.
